Darkness Within Light
by Sohanna
Summary: When you think murder, you might think dark, angry, and sinister. You might think of storm clouds and thunder rolling through the air. You might think of the slums and the hobos living there, but this murder is like nothing you've ever seen before…
1. Prologue

The dark of a night is usually the defining qualities of it. But a bright night with a clear moon shouldn't be where a murder takes place. It should be beneath a cloudy, stormy sky, or with fog on the ground. Blood should be oozing everywhere, and the body should be thrown into an alleyway and forgotten, only to be found again.

But this murder wasn't like that.

The murderer wasn't a maniac, crazy with revenge. She wasn't drunk, or bound in a broken straightjacket. She wasn't poor. She wasn't even middle class.

It didn't take place in an alleyway, or a cemetery, or any other place dark. It was hardly and isolated murder.

And the body was never, ever found. The murderer was never, ever caught.

And that was all because the victim wasn't the normal description of dead…


	2. The Politician and His Creation

The night sky was clear, and beautiful. A million stars were shining, but barely made their way through the haze of a crowded, excited city. From teenage parties to black tie parties, the entirety of Shuggazoom was celebrating.

The war was _over._

It was almost impossible for everyone to believe, especially for a certain silver monkey who believed that they should not let down their guard. But that didn't stop anything, now did it?

About a million parades, a million floats, and the Monkey Team was supposed to be on all of them.

Of course, the same silver monkey absolutely hated crowds, parties, or any type of pure excitement and adrenaline presented to him. He didn't want to go to any.

"Six parades and fourteen parties," he'd said, "and I have the worst headache you could possibly imagine."

But still, the team managed to drag him out of the robot for 'one last party.'

They'd persuaded him with the fact it was black tie only. The music would be the kind he liked, and he'd probably be able to actually relax for this one, to witch the silver simian reluctantly agreed.

However, Antauri wasn't expecting being dressed up like a Ken doll. Layers upon layers of heavy silk-like materials in the middle of summer. He had his cooling systems on high as Nova drove them to the party, since Otto and Sprx were equally maniacal drivers, and Gibson was almost too cautious. Chiro and Jinmay were too young, and Antauri driving on a massive headache wasn't a good idea.

"So, 'Tauri," Sprx said, turning towards him. "You looking forward to girls in gowns?"

Antauri only gave Sprx a loathsome look. Sprx chuckled.

Nova stepped out of the car. Her form was fit into a tiny, specially made black and gold dress.

"Sprx…" she growled. Antauri stood next to the car, arms folded, as usual. Sprx stood next to him.

"Nova, before you decide to dismember Sprx, could you please consider that these tuxedoes are only rentals?" Gibson asked.

Nova sighed.

"Alright, fine."

Sprx seemed relieved. Nova smiled rather pleasantly.

"I'll pummel you later."

Sprx stared after her as she strode proudly into the mansion, holding back giggles.

Antauri smiled a little. He felt a hand clap onto his back.

"See?" Chiro said. "It won't be that bad."

Antauri still wasn't too happy. He said nothing, but followed the team into the monstrous building.

It was almost like going back a century in time. The patterns on the walls, the clothes people were wearing, the chandeliers, even the food were from a terrible 1910's nightmare with a modern twist on everything. The women were wearing things far too expensive, and the most extravagant jewelry anyone had ever seen. The dresses they wore made Nova's look like she'd worn a rag to the social gathering of the year. And you could tell she wasn't happy about it. The hair of most all women was worn up in crazy older styles.

The men had long coat tails, vests, the whole thing. Hair was slicked out of the faces, and it looked almost like some of them were actually wearing makeup. Antauri noticed quickly that no one let anyone else see what they were really thinking. Blank faces all around. Either that or fake smiles.

He might actually fit in, judging by that aspect. However, the fact he was two and a half feet shorter than the shortest man there was a slight setback. And despite that fact, he knew that these people were merely here for some political gain or to look more sophisticated in the eyes of the lower classed Shuggazoomians. Each and every one of them had something to hide. A deep dark secret that would ruin them if mentioned aloud.

And Antauri would have none of that. He strode to his usual place in the parties. Lounging in a corner somewhere near the door. No one else was there. Not even one person was outside of some sort of clique. Different people swamped into their groups. The monkey team stayed pretty close, if you don't include Antauri, who enjoyed being alone.

"So, the famous second in command, eh?"

Antauri glanced up. He noticed the man to be a politician. Antauri'd never really cared much for politics. Heck, no one in his team ever watched the news. Something dirty and untrue was always going around, and the team wanted no part of it.

"Hello, Mister…" Antauri paused, not caring to hide that he didn't know the man's name. The man seemed only slightly annoyed at this.

"I'm Teddy Rohdvark. I'll be the next mayor," the man said.

Antauri raised an eyebrow.

"I don't recall voting on that yet…"

The man laughed, pressing his hand to his slightly bulbous belly.

"No one has voted yet, but I'm positive I will be the next mayor," Mr. Rohdvark explained.

"Ah." Antauri stroked his chin. "Well, confidence usually isn't a bad thing. But be careful not to be too disappointed if things don't go as you planned. No one can tell the future."

The human didn't seem at all happy with Antauri's comment. Antauri mentally hit himself for being so straightforward. He was used to being straightforward with his team, who was used to it…

"My apologies," Antauri said, raising a hand. "I'm not a very good public speaker."

Mr. Rohdvark seemed slightly appeased.

"Not from what I've heard. The boy, Chiro, speaks very highly of you."

Antauri smiled.

"Then the boy isn't praising himself enough. He is also very, very talented," Antauri insisted.

"Ah, but you taught him," Mr. Rohdvark said.

Antauri shook his head.

"I helped teach him. I didn't do it alone. The entire monkey team helped to train Chiro."

"Well, you all did a great job." The man looked over at the teen. "He's very well rounded."

Antauri glanced over at Chiro, who was talking to another senator. Jinmay was close by, clutching Chiro's arm.

"But that's not what I'm here to talk about," the man said. He kneeled down to whisper into Antauri's ear. "I've had a little something built, and I'd like you to… look into it."

Antauri stared up at him.

"I'm no mechanic, Mr. Rohdvark…"

"Call, me Teddy, please," the man replied, "and it's not for your mechanical intelligence that I need you. I need you because you _are _fully mechanic."

Antauri really didn't understand. How could his mechanic abilities be of any use to this man?

"I suppose… I could look into it…"

"Great!" Teddy stood straight up, almost knocking Antauri over. The little silver simian scrambled to the side to avoid the man's knees, flying past his chin.

Antauri suddenly realized something. The glint in the man's eye. He should've known. Politicians must be good liars; this man had just lied through his teeth, and Antauri'd fallen for it.

He considered bailing, but knew that if the man was up to no good, he needed to be stopped. Antauri needed to look into it.

The man strode towards the guarded double doors on the other side of the room. Antauri trailed along carefully behind him.

Teddy whispered something into the guard's ear and slipped something into his pocket.

Money.

Antauri scowled. He wasn't even supposed to be here!

But he still followed. The black was almost unbearable. Antauri could barely see. He turned on his built in night vision halfway down the hall, and wondered how the man could see anything.

The man stopped in front of a tall, elegant door. Antauri could tell it was a rather strong door.

Mr. Rohdvark swung the door open.

"Right through here, Mr. Antauri."

Antauri cautiously stepped into the room. It wasn't as dark as the hall. The moon shone through the open windows.

_SLAM!_

Antauri spun. The door was shut. He was locked in.

He knew that breaking out would be no problem. But something was in here. He needed to find out what.

He strolled through the room. There was a long, lounging couch in the middle of the room facing the windows. Between the windows was a massive, brick fireplace. The room was decorated ornately. Roses were in several vases around the room.

"My, my…"

Antauri spun. The feminine, silky voice was something he wasn't expecting.

"You have some guts…"

Antauri glanced all around the room, ready to activate his claws in an instant. Something smashed against the side of his head. His night vision went out, and he couldn't see. Antauri closed his eyes, reaching out with the Power Primate to 'see beyond the use of his eyes.' Just as he did, two, small, soft, metallic hands pressed to his back beneath his shoulders.

Antauri didn't move. He listened carefully. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw the moonlight on the floor. It illuminated part of his foot, and something else that hadn't been there before. A metal-tipped tail. Purple fur.

"Who are you?"

The hands moved up his back and around his shoulders, massaging them lightly. Antauri still didn't move, scowling into the blackness. A soft, velvety chuckle broke the short silence.

"Why so quick to get to the point?" the woman behind him asked. Her hands moved around his neck to his chest, resting there. He felt a monkey-like muzzle against his jaw. Her body was pressed into his back.

"Why are you in here?"

The female monkey giggled.

"Well, I was waiting for something. Behold, I was given some_one,_" she said. She inhaled deeply. "My master must want me very happy if he gave me something as fabulous as you…"

"What?"

Antauri pulled out of her grip, spinning quickly, and activating his claws.

"Who are you?" he hollered.

He saw the outline of a robot monkey. She wore a dress, but Antauri couldn't see much more. Her eyes were a strange shade of violet and glowed in the darkness.

She sighed, resting a hand on her hip.

"Okay, fine. If you must know my name…"

She grinned, flashing perfectly white teeth.

"I'm Tanya."

Antauri raised an eyebrow.

"Who made you?"

She sighed, and Antauri heard a slight growl pass her lips.

"Damned if I know," she hissed. "I don't remember much of anything."

Antauri watched her carefully. She was getting annoyed. He could use that to his advantage.

He crouched a little lower, moving into another position.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

She smiled evilly.

"Well, most of my food is kinda…_boring…_"

"Food?" Antauri asked.

She nodded.

"You know, cell phones, media players, batteries… but man," she grinned again, revealing long fangs, "you'll be quite the treat."

Antauri was instantly confused.

"Food?" he asked again. "I am in no way edible…"

Tanya giggled.

"What are you?" Antauri demanded.

Tanya stared at him, wearing her eerie smile.

"Why, haven't you guessed yet? I'm an _energy vampire…_"

Suddenly she was gone, and Antauri was hit hard in the chest. He toppled back, rolling to his feet. He watched around the room, but could not find her.

"You _are_ fun!"

Antauri spun towards the sound, and again was hit hard in the jaw. He spun quickly to absorb the shock of the impact. He felt her brush past him, and he shot out a claw to catch her, only catching air.

Snarling, Antauri reached out with the Power Primate, feeling his surroundings. He sensed her coming up behind him, and shot his elbow out, hitting her in the gut. She grunted and flew back.

He expected something along the lines of a growl to meet his ears, but instead, she laughed.

"That tickled!"

Antauri turned to face her, sensing her lunge again. He arched his back, swinging backwards in a way that would've been painful for anyone else. She flew over him, crashing into the couch. Antauri swung up and lunged for her, claws out in front of him.

She caught his wrists, and in that instant, Antauri saw her whole face. The fangs he'd seen earlier had begun to spin, turning into drills. She lunged at his neck, drilling into his metal armor.

Antauri couldn't help but scream. It hurt like hell. He'd only felt a similar pain once before, and that was in the back of his head. The energy was being sucked from his body, and what was worse, he could feel it going. His vision was blurring, he felt numb, and he almost forgot where he was.

Then the drills stopped, and he felt them yank out, tearing the metal even more. But Antauri was too numb. He didn't feel it.

"So, 'Tauri," Tanya muttered. "How do you feel?"

Antauri's head fell back. He tried to think, tried to remember something, but failed, and passed out…

Oh. My. Word. This chapter is uber long… but it needed to be.

Yeah, the 'energy vampire' idea came from the villain NOS-4-A2. I love him, dude! Robotic vampires are awesome…

I can almost guarantee that none of my other chapters will not be this long.

SRMTHFG is not mine, but Tanya is… And that one politician guy.

Read and review, please! Constructive criticism is appreciated…


End file.
